wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wigilja Bożego Narodzenia/1. W kantorze
}} I. W KANTORZE. Marley umarł. Umarł przed 7 laty. Nikt o tem nie mógł wątpić, gdyż akt jego śmierci podpisali doktór i proboszcz, pisarz parafialny, a co najważniejsza, wspólnik jego Scrooge , którego podpis, zdaniem wszystkich kupców i bankierów, był pewniejszą gwarancjąPoręczenie, zapewnienie, niż najlepsza kasa ogniotrwała. Scrooge i Marley byli wspólnikami od niepamiętnych czasów. Po śmierci Marleya Scrooge został jego spadkobiercą i wykonawcą testamentu, a jak przez całe życie był jedynym jego towarzyszem, tak po śmierci sam jeden szedł na cmentarz za jego trumną. Nie należy sobie tylko wyobrażać, że ten wypadek zgnębił przykładnego wspólnika lub zamącił mu spokój umysłu, — bynajmniej, — właśnie podczas pogrzebu obmyślił plan doskonałego interesu, który przyniósł mu piękny dochód. Piszemy o tem wszystkiem jedynie dlatego, aby czytelnik wiedział i pamiętał, że Marley dawno umarł, gdyż inaczej cała historja, którą opowiedzieć zamierzam, nie miałaby w sobie nic nadzwyczajnego. Scrooge nie starł z szyldu nazwiska wspólnika i nade drzwiami kantoru błyszczał zawsze napis: "Scrooge et Marley". Dom handlowy znany był wszystkim pod tą firmą. Mniej świadomi interesanci nazywali niekiedy pana Scrooge, Marleyem; on odpowiadał na oba nazwiska — nic mu to nie szkodziło. A ściskał też wszystko w garści ten pan Scrooge, stary grzesznik; był to skąpiec nad skąpce, umiał on wyrwać, wykręcić, wydusić, a nigdy nie wypuścił, co raz dostał w swoje pazury. Twardy i ostry, jak krzemień, był przytem milczący i zamknięty w sobie. Lodowaty chłód serca skurczył mu oblicze, ścisnął spiczasty nos, pomarszczył czoło, zapalił oczy zimnym blaskiem stali, zacisnął mocno wązkie, sine usta Sztywna postawa, głos suchy i skrzypiący, białawy szron na głowie, brwi i podbródek spiczasty, czyniły go podobnym do ostrego gwoździa. Wszędzie wnosił z sobą lodowatą atmosferę, studził swą obecnością nawet kantor podczas upałów. Upał i zimno zresztą nie wywierało nań żadnego wpływu. Gorąco letnie nie grzało go, mrozy nie mroziły. Żaden wiatr nie był od niego ostrzejszy. Niepogoda nie mogła mu dokuczyć; najstraszliwsze ulewy, śniegi, grad, zawieruchy, nie zwracały jego uwagi. Było mu to wszystko jedno, byle interes szedł dobrze. Nikt też nie zatrzymał go nigdy na ulicy, aby mu powiedzieć z uśmiechem: "Kochany Scrooge, jak się masz? Co tam słychać? Przyjdźże nas odwiedzić?" Nigdy żebrak nie poprosił go o jałmużnę, dziecko nie zapytało o godzinę, ani zbłąkany przechodzień o kierunek drogi. Zdawało się, że znają go psy, prowadzące niewidomych, ponieważ gdy nadchodził, odciągały swych panów, poruszając znacząco ogonem, jakby chciały powiedzieć: "Biedny mój panie, lepiej nie widzieć czasem, niż mieć oczy!" Lecz cóż to obchodziło p. Scrooge? On tego właśnie pragnął. Wydeptać sobie ścieżkę obok szerokiego gościńca, którym cały świat biegnie, i ostrzedz przechodniów, aby mu nigdy nie włazili w drogę, było jego zadaniem. Pewnego dnia, a był to najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich dni roku, wigilja Bożego Narodzenia, stary Scrooge, bardzo zajęty, siedział w kantorze. Zimno było dotkliwe i przenikające, czas mglisty; Scrooge mógł wyraźnie słyszeć, jak przechodnie chuchali w palce, rozcierali ręce, tupali o bruk, aby się cokolwiek rozgrzać. Na wieży wybiła trzecia, a noc była już zupełna. Cały dzień było ciemno; — światła, ukazujące się w oknach, wyglądały, jak rude plamy na czarnem tle gęstego, dotykalnego prawie powietrza. Przez wszystkie szpary i dziurki od klucza mgła wciskała się do wnętrza domostw, a w najciaśniejszej uliczce przeciwległe budynki wyglądały, jak widma. Drzwi od kantoru Scrooge'a były otwarte, aby mógł mieć na oku buchalteraZwierzchnik. , siedzącego w małej sąsiedniej izdebce, gdzie przepisywał listy. W pokoju Scrooge'a tlał maleńki ogień — lecz w izbie buchaltera na garstce popiołu tlał zaledwie jeden węgielek. Nie śmiał biedak położyć więcej, ponieważ kosz z węglami stał w pokoju pryncypała, a ilekroć poważył się wnijść z łopatką po węgle, Scrooge wyrzucał mu, że go rujnuje, i groził, że będzie go musiał oddalić. To też nieszczęśliwy buchalter zawiązał na szyi wełniany szalik i próbował ogrzać się przy świecy. — Wesołych świąt, wujaszku — niech cię Bóg błogosławi! — ozwał się nagle głos młody i dźwięczny. Był to głos siostrzeńca Scrooge'a, który wpadł niespodzianie, zacierając ręce. — Ba — rzekł Scrooge — głupstwo! — Święta Bożego Narodzenia! wujaszku, to nie głupstwo. Nie chciałeś tego zapewne powiedzieć? — Owszem. Tak jest — rzekł Scrooge. — Wesołych świąt! Jakiem prawem masz być wesoły? Co za powód, abyś się oddawał rujnującej wesołości? I tak jesteś dosyć ubogi. — No, no! — odpowiedział siostrzeniec — jakiemże prawem ty, wujaszku, jesteś smutny i kwaśny? Dlaczego się zatapiasz w tych nudnych rachunkach? I tak jesteś dosyć bogaty. — Głupstwo — zawołał Scrooge, nie mając lepszej odpowiedzi — głupstwo! — Nie gniewaj się, wujaszku! — Jakże się tu nie gniewać, żyjąc na świecie pełnym głupców i takich, jak ty, warjatów? Wesołych świąt ! Idźcież do licha z waszą wesołością! Czemże jest dla was Boże Narodzenie? Chwilą płacenia długów i rachunków, na które często nie macie pieniędzy. Musi wam przypominać, że jesteście o rok starszymi, a nie bogatszymi o szeląg. Po sprawdzeniu książek handlowych, przekonywacie się w tym dniu dowodnie, że w ciągu upłynionych dwunastu miesięcy żaden interes nie przyniósł wam zysku. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie — dodał z wzrastającem oburzeniem — to każdego głupca, biegającego od domu do domu z okrzykiem "wesołych świąt" na ustach, wsadziłbym w kocioł, w którym się gotuje budyń, a potem pochował z gałązką choiny na sercu. Tak jest. — Wujaszku! - zawołał siostrzeniec — chcąc bronić sprawy Bożego Narodzenia. — Siostrzeńcze! — przerwał surowo starzec — obchodź sobie święta, jak ci się podoba, i pozwól mi, ażebym je obchodził na swój sposób. — Ależ ty ich wcale nie obchodzisz, wuju. — Tem lepiej — zostaw mnie tak, jak jestem. Wiele twoja wesołość przyniosła ci w życiu! — Przyznaję, że niezawsze umiałem korzystać z okoliczności, ale mniejsza o to. Wracając do świąt Bożego Narodzenia (oprócz poszanowania, należnego świętej pamiątce, jaką w tym dniu obchodzimy) jest to dla mnie najpiękniejsza chwila w roku: chwila dobroci, przebaczenia uraz, zabawy, przyjemności; jest to dzień, w którym wszyscy, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci cieszą się i radują, zapominając o różnicy majątku i stanowiska, w bliźnich widzą tylko braci i towarzyszów pracy. Dlatego też chociaż dzień ten nie przyniósł mi nigdy złota ani srebra, wiele mu winien jestem, i z radością wołam: "Niech będą pochwalone święta Bożego Narodzenia!" Buchalter, przysłuchujący się ze swej izdebki tej rozmowie, mimowolnie przyklasnął, lecz spostrzegłszy natychmiast, że popełnił niedorzeczność, schwycił w pomieszaniu cęgi, chcąc niemi poprawić ogień, i zagasił niechcący ostatnią iskierkę. — Niechno raz jeszcze posłyszę coś podobnego — zawołał rozgniewany Scrooge, zwracając się w stronę buchaltera — to zamiast świątecznej kolędy dostaniesz pan dymisjęUwolnienie od obowiązku.! Co do pana -rzekł do siostrzeńca — jesteś znakomitym mówcą, i dziwię się, że nie zasiadasz w parlamencieZgromadzenie przedstawicieli narodu, — sejm.. — Nie gniewaj się, wujaszku — oto, wiesz co, lepiej przyjdź do nas jutro na obiad. Scrooge się zapyrzył. — Idź do djabła! Tak, idź do djabła! — zawołał z uniesieniem. — Ależ dlaczego, wujaszku?... dlaczego?... — Pocoś się ożenił? zapytał Scrooge. — Byłem zakochany. — Byłeś zakochany! — mruknął Scrooge. — Głupstwo — głupstwo! Dobranoc. — Mój wujaszku, wszakże i przed ożenieniem nigdy mię nie odwiedzałeś? — Dobranoc — rzekł Scrooge. — Nic od ciebie nie żądam, o nic cię nie proszę, czemuż nie możemy być przyjaciółmi? — Dobranoc! — Boli mnie, bardzo mię boli twoja zaciętość, wuju. Cóż mi możesz zarzucić? Przyszedłem dziś do ciebie dla uczczenia święta Bożego Narodzenia i pomimo przykrości, jaka mię tu spotkała, będę się cieszył i radował. Tak więc, wuju, życzę ci świąt wesołych! — Dobranoc! syknął Scrooge. Siostrzeniec wyszedł z pokoju, nie wyrzekłszy już ani słowa. Zatrzymał się jeszcze chwilkę przed drzwiami buchaltera, aby powtórzyć mu swoje życzenia, a biedny człowiek, choć do szpiku kości przemarznięty, goręcej je przyjął od starego Scrooge'a, i dziękując serdecznie, wyprowadził gościa aż do sieni. — Masz tu drugiego głupca, szaleńca! — mruknął Scrooge z gniewem. — Mój buchalter, nędzarz, zarabiający 15 szylingówMoneta angielska, wartości paru złotych. tygodniowo, obarczony żoną i dzieciakami, mówi o wesołych świętach! Dalibóg, w domu warjatów są chyba rozsądniejsi ludzie. Ów szaleniec tymczasem, pożegnawszy w sieni młodzieńca, wprowadził dwie nowe osoby. Byli to dwaj panowie, ujmującej postawy; zdjąwszy kapelusze, stanęli przed biurkiem Scrooge'a, trzymając w ręku jakieś papiery i regestra. — Dom handlowy, Scrooge et Marley? — rzekł jeden z nich, zajrzawszy w listę, i składając głęboki ukłon bankierowi. Czy mam zaszczyt mówić z panem Scrooge, czy z panem Marley? — Pan Marley nie żyje od lat siedmiu — odpowiedział mrukliwie Scrooge. - Dzisiejszej nocy będzie lat siedem, jak umarł. Nie wątpimy, że pozostały wspólnik w swojem i nieboszczyka imieniu zechce wesprzeć nas hojnym datkiem — rzekł nieznajomy, podając Scrooge'owi pełnomocnictwo do zbierania składek. Na ten niemiły dźwięk wyrazu: hojny Scrooge zmarszczył brwi, potrząsnął głową i oddał nieznajomemu papiery. — W tej radosnej chwili, szanowny panie Scrooge — rzekł tamten, biorąc pióro — mamy niepłonną nadzieję zebrać dla biednych i niezamożnych braci naszych tak bardzo potrzebne wsparcie. Jest tysiące takich, którym zbywa na pierwszych potrzebach, setki tysięcy innych, walczących sił ostatkiem dla zapewnienia bytu swym rodzinom. — Czy to niema więzień? — zapytał Scrooge. — Oh! jest ich aż zanadto — odparł nieznajomy, upuszczając pióro. — A domy przytułku? — mówił dalej Scrooge — czyż byłyby zamknięte? — Przeciwnie, panie — rzekł drugi — i niech Bóg broni, aby to miało nastąpić. — A domy zarobkowe! — A prawa o ubogich i żebrakach? — zawołał Scrooge. — Domy są pełne, a prawo obmyśla środki ratunku i pomocy. — A ja się tak przeraziłem tem, coś mi pan powiedział, sądziłem bowiem, że jakieś nieszczęście powstrzymało działalność tych pożytecznych zakładów. Niewymownie cieszę się z mojej pomyłki. — Niestety, instytucje te nie są w możności zaspokojenia potrzeb strasznej nędzy. Dlatego staramy się, korzystając z radosnej chwili, zebrać trochę pieniędzy na mięso, chleb i węgiel dla tych nieszczęśliwych, którym trzeba koniecznie przyjść z pomocą, ponieważ przykra pora roku najdotkliwiej i najboleśniej odczuwać każe niedostatek. — Ileż pan dobrodziej każe wpisać? — Nic! - odpowiedział Scrooge. — Zapewne pragnie pan ukryć nazwisko? — Pragnę, żebyście mi, panowie, dali pokój. Ponieważ zapytujecie mnie, czego sobie życzę, taka jest moja odpowiedź. Ja sam nie weselę się wcale na Boże Narodzenie, skądże więc dziwne żądanie, żebym dostarczał próżniakom środków do zabawy i rozrywki? Płacę podatki, przyczyniam się więc do utrzymania zakładów, o których mówiłem — kosztują one bardzo dużo; — a ci, którym tam jest niedogodnie, niech sobie szukają gdzieindziej przytułku. — Są tacy, którzy się docisnąć nie mogą — są inni, którzy woleliby raczej umrzeć, niż.. — Ah, jeżeli wolu umrzeć — przerwał Scrooge — tem lepiej, — tym sposobem uniknie się przeludnienia. Zresztą, wybaczą mi panowie, nie znam się na tem i nie mam czasu. — Gdyby pan sobie życzył obznajmić się — — To do mnie nie należy; człowiek ma dosyć zajęcia z własnymi interesami. Dobranoc panom! Zrozumiawszy nakoniec, iż wszelkie przedstawienia są daremne i żadnego nie przyniosą rezultatu, nieznajomi odeszli. — Scrooge wziął się na nowo do pracy, zadowolony z siebie i w daleko lepszym niż zwykle humorze. Tymczasem mgła gęstniała, i ciemność stała się prawie nieprzejrzaną; na ulicy widać było ludzi z zapalonemi pochodniami i latarniami, migających tu i owdzie i ofiarujących swe usługi woźnicom, aby biedz przed końmi i prowadzić je po drodze. Odwieczna wieżyca kościelna, z której starożytny dzwon zdawał się wyglądać ciekawie przez gotyckieKształty wysmukłe, spiczasto zakończone. okno na Scrooge'a, siedzącego przy biurku, znikła zupełnie we mgle, a zegar kościelny bił godziny, pół godziny i kwadranse z tak przedłużonym jękiem, jak gdyby szczękał zębami. Zimno wzrastało. Gromadka rzemieślników, zajętych nitowaniemSpajaniem. rur gazowych, rozpaliła na rogu ulicy wielkie ognisko, około którego cisnął się tłum obdartych i drżących z zimna ludzi dorosłych i dzieci. Grzali sobie ręce i pożerali niebieski płomień wzrokiem zachwycenia, wdzięczności i chciwości. Zamarzł kran od wodociągu, a wiszące wkoło niego grube, lodowate sople, przystroiły go w lodowatą brodę, komiczną i przerażającą. Błyszczące światła z okien magazynów rzucały czerwonawy odblask na blade twarze przechodniów. Sklepy kolonialne, rzeźników i przekupniów drobiu wyglądały wspaniale, i trudno było przypuszczać, aby tylko dla zysku nęcił oko artystyczny przepych tych wystaw. Lord - MajorPrezydent miasta Londynu, obierany z grona najznakomitszych obywateli. w potężnym zamku Mansion-House wydawał rozkazy kucharzom i piwniczym, co do przygotowania uroczystej wilji, jak wypada na Lorda- Majora; a biedny krawiec, skazany przez niego w przeszłym tygodniu na pięć szylingów kary za pijaństwo, przygotowywał na poddaszu budyń, i chuda jego małżonka z dzieckiem na ręku biegła do sąsiedniego rzeźnika, aby kupić kawałek mięsa. Mgła się powiększa — mróz wzrasta! Mróz trzaskający, srogi. Mały ulicznik, właściciel zsiniałego noska, pochylił się pod drzwi Scrooge'a, chcąc go uczcić piosenką, - lecz po pierwszych wyrazach: Hej, kolęda — kolęda! Scrooge porwał leżącą linję z gestem tak wyrazistym, że przerażony śpiewak zemknął, jak oparzony. Nadeszła wreszcie chwila zamknięcia kantoru. Scrooge podniósł się z krzesła, dając tym sposobem niemy znak buchalterowi zamknięcia czynności i pozwolenie wyjścia, na co biedak już oddawna wyczekiwał. Zgasił więc szybko świecę i wziął do ręki kapelusz. — Pewniebyś pan sobie życzył jutro nie zajrzeć nawet do kantoru? — rzekł Scrooge z nieukrywaną zgryźliwością. — Jeżeli pan niema nic przeciwko temu... — Mam bardzo wiele. A gdybym tez wytrącił panu ten dzień z pensji, dopierobyś się dąsał, żem cię skrzywdził! Oh! - jestem o tem jak najmocniej przekonany. Buchalter gorzko się uśmiechnął. — A jednak wcale cię nie obchodzi moja krzywda i strata, jaką ponoszę, płacąc za dzień, w którym nie będę miał z pana żadnego użytku. Buchalter ośmielił sit; zrobić uwagę, że to się zdarza tylko raz do roku. — Wielka mi racja! Dziwne usprawiedliwienie bezkarnego sięgania do cudzej kieszeni, dlatego, że to jest 25 grudnia — odpowiedział Scrooge, zapinając surdut pod górę. — No, cóż robić, muszę darować dzień jutrzejszy, proszę tylko wynagrodzić mi tę stratę i następnego dnia przyjść do kantoru wcześniej, niż zwykle. Buchulter przyrzekł uroczyście, a Scrooge wyszedł, ruszając ramionami i pomrukując o lenistwie i próżniactwie urzędników. W mgnieniu oka zamknięto kantor, buchalter, pociągnąwszy aż do pasa końce wełnianego szalika, skurczył się we czworo i spieszył, o ile pozwalała ciemność, potykając się na szklistym chodniku, wyszlifowanym przez uliczników. Wreszcie skręcił w zaułek, ciągle przyspieszając kroku, żeby miał jeszcze czas zagrać z dziećmi w ślepą babkę. ---- Rozdział 1